My Heart's Yours!
by Zyzi taw
Summary: Sasuke dijodohkan dengan seorang wanita yang tak ia ketahui bibit,bobot,bebet nya! Sasuke sih nerima aja kan dia anak yang baek:D#kyk Author Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Naruto yang merupakan cowok tulen? Baca aja deh trus review:)


MY HEART's YOURS

Rate : T

Saya penulis baru namun tak asing fanfic bagi saya~hehe. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan para pembaca. Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan demi kemajuan penulisan#sayabakusekali

MY Heart's Yours

Main pair : Sasu...,

Enjoy aja

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke? Ayah tak memaksamu jika memang kau tak mau"

"Kaasan hanya ingin yang terbaik bagimu sayang jika kau belum siap kita bisa menunda acaranya"

"Sasuke, bicaralah! Jangan diam saja!"

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu diam saja membuat Tousan, Kaasan, serta Aniki nya bingung dan bimbang. Tiada yang mau seperti Sasuke. Tak ada! Dan Sasuke mungkin juga tak mau. Mereka kini tengah duduk diruang keluarga mansion Uchiha yang megah namun sangat mencekam. Ya berlebihan memang. Rumah yang dihuni oleh oleh sepasang suami istri dan 2 putra mereka serta begitu banyak pelayan ini tak punya gairah hidup. Bosan sekali berada di sini.

Sasuke merupakan anak sulung dari pasangan suami istri Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Tampan, pintar, keren, stylist, dan sempurna itulah Sasuke pria yang sangat sombong namun bodohnya tetap saja banyak wanita genit yang menggodanya. Alasan bodoh yang membuat Sasuke diam sekarang dan dikelilingi 3 orang anggota keluarganya kini menunggu jawabannya.

Itachi sang anak tertua di keluarga Uchiha ini jengah dengan sifat adiknya. Demi Tuhan, 10 menit waktunya terbuang demi hanya mendengar sepatah Kata dikeluarkan dari bibir tipis adiknya itu. Bosan sekali dia.

"Jawab Uchiha Sasuke. Jangan diam saja! Bodoh sekali jika kau menolak nya" Itachi menahan emosinya agar tak membentak adiknya yang keras kepala itu, atau menonjok wajah putih susu adiknya yang tampan. Dia cukup waras untuk tak berurusan dengan adiknya itu.

Mikoto dan Fugaku yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke-Itachi duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Sasuke-itu hanya menghela nafasnya melihat sifat kedua anaknya yang jarang akur namun kedua anaknya itu jarang sekali berantam adu fisik apalagi adu mulut seperti wanita cabe-cabean. Anaknya itu memang sangat tenang dan pendiam.

"Sudahlah Kaasan,Tousan dan Kau Aniki! Harus berapa kali aku bilang pada kalian kalau aku menerima perjodohan itu! Tak ada gunanya aku menolak permintaan kalian bukan?" wajahnya tetap saja datar tanpa ekspresi ketika mengucapkan kata-kata yang lumayan panjang itu. Namun cukup membuat Itachi marah karena setelah sekian lama menunggu jawaban adiknya itu, malah kata kasar yang ia dapatkan.

"Tidak ada paksaan Sasuke. Sudah berulang kali kami tegaskan padamu!" Onyx Sasuke mamandang Kakaknya-Itachi-sinis. Bagi Sasuke, itachi terlalu banyak ikut campur. "Hn. Munafik" sindir Sasuke pedas sehingga Itachi marah,dia kepalkan tangannya namun dia tak mau memukul adik kesayangannya itu. Jika tak mengingat sakit jantung ayahnya yang akan kumat dan air mata ibunya yang akan tumpah seperti ketika ia berkelahi dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, wajah putih itu tentu akan berubah menjadi merah keunguan.

"maaf Sasuke. Kau memang belum mengenal dia. Tapi Tousan yakin wanita itu tipemu dan dia pasti bisa mengimbangi sifatmu" lerai Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga.

"Kaasan yakin kau pasti bisa mencintainya" kali ini suara lembut dari wanita yang paling Sasuke sayangi pun menyemangati Sasuke yang kini ekspresinya tampak bosan. Wajar bukan, setiap hari jika seusai makan malam selalu saja membahas perjodohan. Lebih baik ia keluar ke club bersama Shikamaru,Neji,dan Gaara yang ia tolak karena Itachi bilang kedua orangtua mereka ingin bicara hal yang penting dengannya. Dan hal penting itu adalah perjodohan bodoh ini lagi.

"Kenalkan saja dia secepatnya denganku. Aku bosan seperti ini terus" Sedikit, hanya sedikit Sasuke penasaran dengan gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Jauh-jauh hari meraka membahas perjodohan ini namun tak pernah sedikit pun Sasuke mengetahui nama gadis itu,ciri-cirinya, keluarganya, semuanya. Dia seperti boneka yang dijual.

"Secepatnya. Tunggu dan bersabarlah. Dia masih berlibur di China di rumah sepupunya" Ucap Fugaku hatinya sedikit lega sekarang.

"Kaasan senang karena kau mau dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan kami bangga padamu" Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"hn. Kalau begitu Aku pergi dulu kaasan, tousan dan.." Sasuke memandan wajah tampan kakaknya, kakaknya yang dulu menjadi panutannya"...Aniki,maafkan aku yang tidak sopan padamu" Sasuke bangkit dari dudukya mengulurkan tangannya- seperti orang yang memnita maaf-pada anikinya dan Itachi dengan senang hati membalas jabatan tangan adiknya yang memiliki rambut emo style itu.

"pergilah, dan jangan lama pulangnya"dia tersenyum

"ya"

Sasuke berjalan tegap meningglkan ke-3 orang anggota keluarganya. Cukup malam ini dan ini yang terakhir! jangan pernah membahas pasal perjodohan lagi. Sasuke ingin melupakan semua tentang hal bodoh yang tak habis-habisnya dibahas ini. Dia masih muda dan dia masih ingin bebas bukan menikah. Tapi Sasuke bukanlah anak durhaka yang suka menentang kedua orangtua nya. Di balik diam dan ekspresi batunya tersimpan hati yang patuh dan lembut namun tak ada yang menyadari itu.

Sasuke mengendarai mobil sport hitam metalicnya yang mahal. Senada dengan warna malam yang gelap. Untuk mahasiswa jurusan Hukum di KIU(Konoha International University) dia cukup keren kan?.

* * *

Ini sudah jam 9.00 pagi dan jangan terlalu berharap jika masih mendengar suara kicau burung karena burung raksasa sudah terbang di langit dan mobil kecil maupun raksasa sudah membuat bumi keberatan. Konoha itu kota metropolitan, tak pernah diam barang sejenak, semuanya sibuk. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan, rumah tangga, dan... tugas sekolah. seperti sekarang di kamar kecil kos-kosan di tengah kota Konoha..

' .tik...ENTER. DELETE? YES. SPACE dan '

Malang nian keyboard laptop itu, dia dianiaya oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Pria sang pemilik laptop itu terus saja fokus dengan aktifitasnya. Bak ketinggalan bus, jari tangannya terus menekan semua tuts yang ada dikeyboard itu dengan terburu-buru.

Sesekali dia menyeruput kopi. Ya kopi, bahkan dulu minuman ini sangat dia jauhi. Selain mengandung kafein yang tak bagus untuk kesehatan jantung dan membuat gigi kuning, pria ini juga tak menyukai rasa pahit yang dikandung minuman hitam kecoklatan itu. Tapi nampaknya dia berubah pikiran, sekarang dia sangat membutuhkan kopi 10 cangkir atau lebih dalam seharinya demi menjaga matanya agar tetap terjaga dan demi kelangsungan pekerjaannya dan kuliahnya.

"HOOOAAAMMMMM... huh, pegal sekali tanganku"

Ini sudah sekian kali mulutnya menguap pertanda kantuk yang tak tertahan. Mata juga butuh istirahat kan? Namun dia terus memaksa tubuhnya mengejar ambisinya. Dan kembali dia fokus dengan pekerjaannya dan menyeruput kopi lagi.

'Tuutt.. ...'

Dering hp pria itu berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk. Namun nasib yang malang juga diterima Hp Nokia 102 itu dan orang yang menelponnya karena sudah berulang kali Hp itu berunyi dia tetap saja tak peduli.

'tik..tik..tik..titik dan ctrl + s'

"hah, Thanks God! Akhirnya selesai juga. Sekarang aku bisa kerumahnya" ucapnya setelah sebelumnya meng-eject flashdisk 4 GB dari laptop Acer nya. Setelah mematikan laptopnya, Pria yang masih manyandang status mahasiswa ini langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang lelah sehabis begandang semalaman.

* * *

"HAAAA! 20 panggilan dari Kiba dan 18 Sms? Mengapa aku bisa tak tau? Dasar Bodoh! Otak Udang sekali Aku ini!" Dia baru selesai mandi bahkan hanya handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya yang melekat di tubuhnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia mengambil Hp nya karena hampir seharian benda itu tak teropenkan. Dan mulutnya langsung mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada dirinya sendiri.

'tuuutt...tuuuttt...tuutt'

"eng,Kiba menelponku" langsung dia menekan tombol hijau, menjawab panggilan Kiba

"Hallo, Kiba?"

...

Dia langsung menjauhkan Hpnya beberapa senti dari telinganya karena orang diseberang sana yang Ia panggil Kiba tengah mengeraskan suaranya

"Maaf, Maaf Kiba. Aku lagi sibuk semalam. Maaf aku ingkar janji. Asal kau tahu aku baru saja selesai mandi bahkan aku belum memakai pakaian"

...

Lagi, dia harus menjauhkan Hpnya dari telinganya mungkin sedikit lebih jauh dari pada yag pertama

"Semalam Aku lagi mengerjakanMakalah Bahasa Jepang, Dog!. Jangan membentakku terus bodoh! Aku akan kerumahmu segera! Tunggulah. "

...

"eumh, iya iya. Jangan habiskan cemilannya ya. Dan jauhkan anjing-anjing jorokmu dari cemilannya"

...

"Berhentilah Membentak bodoh!sudahlah, aku mau memakai baju dulu"

...

"ya, Bye"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto kini memandang kosong kamar apartementnya. Dia sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri semenjak orangtuanya bekerja di Korea sebagai pembantu rumah tangga. Sudah 3 tahun orangtua nya tak memberi kabar padanya, ada beberapa teman dari ibunya yang pernah bertemu dengan keduaorangtua nya bilang bahwa ayah Naruto selingkuh dengan wanita asli Korea sehingga membuat ibu Naruto juga menikah lagi dengan orang Korea juga. Naruto tak terlau percaya. Namun terkadang dia berpikir ada benarnya. Tapi, apa mungkin begitu sebenarnya? . Dia anak tunggal dan itu membuatnya kesepian. Ya, paling tidak ada Kiba dan teman-temannya yang lain yang sayang padanya sehingga membuat dia mampu bertahan.

* * *

Naruto mempunyai tubuh dengan tinggi rata-rata tak pendek tak juga terlalu tinggi. Wajahnya juga tampan dan manis bersamaan. Sifatnya yang ramah membuatnya punya banyak teman.

Kini dia menunggu di halte. Menuju ke rumah Kiba. Dia tahu kalau maniak Anjing itu sangat tak sabaran dan tak suka menunggu. Dia mengucek matanya berulang-ulang, jalanya pun agak sempoyongan akibat begadang tadi malam.

"HOAAMMM, padahal aku masih ngantuk.."

Poor Naruto.

Hari yang cerah,secerah rambut kuning Naruto yang berkilau. Ketika bus datang Naruto langsung tertidur selama perjalanan dengan lelapnya. Bahkan Dan pria yang kini duduk disebelah Naruto-karena tak ada bangku yang kosong- pun tertidur di bahu Naruto dengan nyamannya.

Siapa Dia?

Apakah penjahat? Atau..

Mungkin itu Sasuke?

* * *

TBC

Belum masuk inti cerita aja udah segini panjangnya. ZYTbelum bisa membuat main pair dalam cerita ini. BL ? entahlah..

Pokoknya para Readers ikuti aja deh kelanjutannya. Dijamin Gak ser..eh Seru dan mudah-mudahan gak ngebosanin.

Makasih

Review dengan Ikhlas


End file.
